onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiten Jiten no Mi
THIS ARTICLE IS PROPERTY OF THEAURA21 The Jiten Jiten no Mi ''(Kanji: 自転, Hiragana: じてん),'' ''known as the '''Spin-Spin Fruit', is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which causes the consumer to become a Gyration Man '''upon consumption. Strengths The Jiten Jiten no Mi allows the user to manipulate rotational energy by creating an origin point for rotational forces to operate, usually being a limb or the user's whole body. In creating an origin, the user can decide the '''radius of the rotation field, making this fruit suitable for short range combat to extremely long range combat. Once the origin has been created the selected body part glows purple. The user can choose when to trigger the rotation once the origin is created. Once triggered, anything around or close to the rotation field's circumference will rotate around the origin point uncontrollably (this means anything inside the radius of the origin is protected). The precision and power that this fruit bestows upon the user makes people think that the user has the ability to manipulate the winds - which they technically can do, as manipulating the flow of gases in the air and the current of molecules in water can cause tornadoes and vortexes, even hurricanes, whirlpools and torpedoes if the user is close to water. For this reason, wind is chosen by users as the most versatile weapon in the arsenal because it carries objects, has the ability to cause slicing, and can even cause damage to Logia-type Devil Fruit eaters because wind can dispel the Logia user's form depending on the weight of the substance that the Logia user's power is associated with. Weaknesses Other than the typical Devil Fruit weaknesses, this fruit is prone to some flaws: * The fact that anything within the radius of the rotation field is protected means that the user must be precise in choosing the radius size if they have a specific target because once the origin is created, the radius cannot be changed. * As soon as the origin is created, the rotational force is triggered. Therefore, this fruit can cause collateral damage if this technique is used. * As the radius of the field increases, the rotational strength decreases. However, by extensive and extreme training, the user can decrease the effect of size on the rotational strength. Or, the user can prepare large-scale attacks by letting the origin activate for a long time, generating momentum. * The user can only create a maximum of two origins at once. * If any of the water-based techniques hit the user collaterally, they will start to feel the effects of water on Devil Fruit eaters, possibly hindering their fighting ability. * This is a difficult fruit to master and the strength of techniques is dependent on the time spend training with this fruit: ** Novice '= 2.5 years ** '''Intermediate '= 5 years ** '''Advanced = 10 years ** Master '= 15 years ** '''Grand-master '= 25 years Special Techniques * 'Gale Shuriken '- the user creates an origin on his palm and throws it, causing cutting damage to things that come in contact with it (strength = '''novice). ** Whirlpool '- the user throws the origin into water, causing a whirlpool (strength = '''novice).'' * Whirlwind Fist - the user creates a origin in his fist and triggers it, firing it in the user's desired direction (strength = novice). ** Torpedo Fist '- the user fires the origin into water or on the surface of water, creating a torpedo (strength = '''novice).'' * Spiral Sphere '''- the user creates an origin in a claw-shaped hand causing the entire area around the origin to be rotated. ** ''Spiral Sphere Defense '- the origin allows the user to be within the radius, protecting them from attacks (strength = '''intermediate').'' ** Spiral Sphere Attack '- the origin is small, allowing the user to wield the rotating sphere in their hand and attack, causing severe cutting and penetration damage (strength = '''intermediate).'' ** ''Spiral Sphere Bomber - the origin is made to be small enough to maximize rotational strength but large enough to devastate a large area. The user creates this origin high above him and throws it in the desired direction, causing an explosion of compressed air (strength = advanced).'' ** Spiral Sphere Water Grenade '- the Spiral Sphere Bomber is thrown into water, causing a large explosion on the surface. This can be used to uncover enemies hiding in water (strength = '''advanced).'' * Rising Dragon '''- one of the stronger techniques, the user creates a large origin using their whole body, causing a large tornado to manifest seemingly in the shape of a dragon flying directly up into the sky. This tornado lifts other beings in the air and causes cutting damage. If the origin is created in the shape of a frustum (by shutting the users legs but spreading out their arms), the dragon will get larger as it rises but not due to an increase in radius. Instead, its due to the complexity of the shape (strength = '''master). ** Water Dragon - the origin is triggered near the water, causing a hurricane to manifest in the shape of a dragon and rise into the sky (strength = master). * Thriving Roar of the Rising Dragon '''- the strongest wind-based technique, two Rising Dragon origins are fired in rapid succession. Once they are triggered, they merge and a rotational force is released stronger than any natural tornado, completely decimating a huge area around it and annihilating other beings (strength = '''grand-master). * Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon '''- the strongest water-based technique created when the Thriving Roar of the Rising Dragon is performed near water, causing the same effects (strength = '''grand-master). Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia